


Spell Gone Awry

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Multi, Spell Failure, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds a spell and accidentally turns Loki and Stephen into Vampires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Spell Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on 5/13/20. I picked the trope: creature pairing Loki/Hermione/Stephen Strange. I used grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I also full filled the square creature-vampire on hermione's haven bingo card.
> 
> I'm also full filling the Marvelously Magical bingo card square: Vampire
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Since joining up with Loki and Dr. Strange in New York City, Hermione has been finding out how to use wandless magic, along with various potions she has been reading from Stephen's extensive library collection. _Oh, this seems promising! I didn't know you could do this!_ she squee'd inwardly glanced up, waiting for her first victim to walk through the door.

Which was apparently Loki. He felt the spell hit his chest square on. "Hermione, dearest, what did you do?" he felt strange. His teeth elongated to two points. His tongue felt the foreign teeth and scowled at her.

"What spell did you use?" he demanded firmly with arms crossed. When Hermione just eeped, stared at her vampire boyfriend, and glance down at the book, she was reading.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what did you do this time?" Stephen bellowed as he strolled in with cape billowing. He was sporting fangs as well and wanted to get to the bottom of this!

"It was this spell! I didn't think it would work!"

"This book belonged to The Ancient One. Of course, it would work! If I learned from my mistake, you can, too!" he spoke softly, slamming the book shut.

"But, the counter-curse!" she exclaimed as she tried to make a play for the book. Only to find herself in a firm hold from Loki.

"I think you've caused enough trouble. I should've sent word for Mother to help you with your advanced magic skills." Loki purred in Hermione's ear before licking her neck sensuously.

Her legs felt like jelly. "Ohhhh, Loki, whatever it is your doing…keep doing it!"

Stephen felt the urge to taste her blood. He crept stealthily towards the couple, baring his fangs.

"Stephen! No! You must resist the urge." Hermione's eyes rolled upwards as Loki gently bit her.

"Stephen, what is this spell doing to us?" Loki whined when he lapped up Hermione's blood.

"We need to take her. Both at the same time." Stephen growled when he tried to pry Hermione away from Loki's arms. He kissed her, hearing her moan and nodded yes to both of the men agreeing to whatever they want to do with her.

They whisked her away to Stephen's bedroom. He gently tied Hermione's arms upon the bedpost, leaving her legs free.

Loki groaned at the sight of naked Hermione, panting, wanting both of them. "IS this the result of the spell? The bite? Or something else altogether."

Loki shushed her with a kiss. Finding her wet and ready for him as he angled her body, thrusting in her. She gasped when Stephen gently repositioned her so he can thrust up in her ass. Hermione relaxed her body as the three of them settled into a rhythm they liked and went for it. 

Stephen left little bite marks all over Hermione's shoulder before she succumbed to orgasm. Loki followed quickly and Stephen. All three collapsed on to the pillows trying to regain their breath.

Loki released Hermione's arms as she fell right into his. "Let's sleep on this love. And hope the spell wears off in the morning."

When morning came…  
Hermione groaned, yawned, and stretched between the two when something glittering gold caught her eye. On further examination, she saw it was a ring. Shaking the two men awake, she pointed articularly at the ring on her finger.

"Shit!" both of them exclaimed, seeing rings on their fingers. Then they tested their teeth, which were back to normal. 

"It seems that this particular spell is also an accidental marriage spell." Stephen grinned sheepishly before being hit with pillows.


End file.
